The present disclosure relates generally to an environment where an application has cached hyper text markup language (HTML), cascading style sheets (CSS) and/or JavaScript in support of providing a low latency rich user environment including interactions with a backend server for dynamic content and Representational State Transfer (REST) requests.
In such an environment, the application is typically installed with a variety of HTML, extensible markup language (XML), extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML), CSS, JavaScript, images, and other documents—helping provide a desired web experience. However, a conventional application will typically be installed with a non-personalized set of artifacts (that is, resources). The application is then limited as to what kind of user experience it can provide.
Other systems (such as those utilized by developers building applications based on PHONEGAP™) also bundle local web artifacts on mobile devices while making REST calls to remote services for dynamic or real time data.